


Hey, Blue Eyes

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He caught a glimpse of those eyes and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/gifts).



It was Dean's first day of high school and he was not looking forward to it. A new school meant that he didn't know anybody, let alone where his classes were. The place was huge, bigger even than one middle school he went to that held something like 30,000 kids (alright, maybe he was exaggerating, but it made his point clear). How did they expect him to get from one class to another on the opposite side of the school, two floors up, in five minutes? Naturally, on in his first day, for his first hour, he was late. Whatever. He'd never cared much about school. He didn't think he was going to graduate anyway. His dad moved him and his little brother around from town to town all the time. Sure, he said this was the last time, but it wasn't the first time Dean had heard that. 

He made his way into the classroom, briefly apologizing to his teacher (who just glared slightly before giving him his assignment), and headed to the back of the room where there was one seat left. That seat happened to be next to a boy who was intently focused on his work, dark messy hair hiding his face as he hunched over his desk. He glanced up, just so a second. Dean caught a glimpse of those eyes and he fell in love. 

Okay, so maybe it didn't happen quite that quick. Maybe it happened between lunch periods spent getting to know each other (Dean found out that Castiel wanted to be a cook when he was older and that he dreamed of moving to Europe. Dean in return told him that he had a passion for cars, especially old ones, and that Sammy was the center of his world) and study sessions where Castiel spoke of Dean's potential (he said that Dean didn't just have to be a mechanic, that he could open a shop of his own and make it huge). Or maybe it was when Castiel first spent the day with him and Sam and he became fast friends with his brother (they were both so nerdy, Dean would never admit how adorable and endearing he found it). Maybe it was the first time they kissed (in the front seat of the Impala the night Dean got his driver's license. He'd been working up the courage to ask if he could make that move for so long and when he finally began to stutter out the words Castiel shut him up with his lips) or the first night they fought and Castiel didn't give up on him (everyone gave up on him, everyone but Sammy and Cas). Either way, it all started with the eyes. 

Dean sat down at his desk and reached into his bag for- 

"Fuck," he breathed and looked up. "Hey, blue eyes. You got a pen I can borrow?"


End file.
